The present invention is in the technical field of backpacks. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of backpack frames.
Within the field of backpack frames there is a distinction between internal frame backpacks and external frame backpacks. Internal frame backpacks are known for flexing and moving with the wearer's body which provides comfort at light loads, but this frame flex is uncomfortable at heavy loads. External frame backpacks are strong, stiff, and capable of stabilizing heavy loads in comfort, but they are stiff and inflexible which makes them less comfortable at light loads.